Loving Amy
by Luna's Meow
Summary: For those that liked my other story He Gave Me The World. It and this was written by my sister a while back and I'm posting them for her. They were written quite a while ago however, so they will not be edited.


This is a little darker than the others, but still not too bad, (AND IT'S STILL ROMANTIC) therefore I rate it Pg-13.

LOVING AMY

"There," Amy hit the ball across the four squares painted on

the hot blacktop of the playground. This playground had been their's

not one year ago. Now they were in high school. It was a whole New

World to conquer. They enjoyed coming back for visits, though.

"You guys, let's go get some ice cream. I'm so hot," whined the

blond leader of the group.

Amy giggled, "O.k Serena, let's go," The small croud left the

lot.

While on their way to the ice cream parlor they were ambushed.

Four rather large men came from behind. One of the men grabbed the

tallest girl around the waist.

"You ain't goin' nowhere Sweethart," he whispered harshly.

She let out a yelp of surprise, but it was soon dampened by his

lips pattionatly kissing hers. Her fear quickly melted away as she

realized whom her culprit was her boyfriend Ken.

"You piece of. . . . . " Again her mouth was covered. She let

out a muffled laugh.

The three other men soon followed his example and went to greet

their girlfriends. Amy stood and patiently watched. Sighing to herself

she recalled the days, not so long ago, when there was one more guy to

the group. Her own love, Greg had moved away a few months back. She

missed him more than ever at times like these. She pulled herself out

of her daydream when she realized she being spoken to.

"Awwwwwww, poor Amy. I'm so sorry. Don't worry he'll be back

soon," Serena came over to hug Amy. No body needed the 'he' clarified.

Amy gave Serena a quick hug.

"I'm o.k, really," But everyone could see the pain in her eyes.

"Hey, I can't be upset everytime I see you all together, I'd be

depressed almost 24-7," Her voice started to quiver, betraying her

strong face. Suddenly Andrew yelped. He glared at something behind the

corner.

"Don't look so glum Ames," the tall blonde, currently holding

her friend Mina, reasurred her with a wide grin.

"Yeah, we brought you a surprise!" Chad said in his usual care

free address.

"What's that?" Amy asked cheerily, for no reason but to humor

her friends.

"Me!" a voice from behind yelled. Amy shouted as a pair of

strong hands tickled her sides, causeing her for screem and jump a good

3 feet. She turned around only to come face to face with the very

person she had just been pining over.

"I don't believe it! But how?" A furry of questions came

spilling from her mouth. They were soon quieted as Greg placed a finger

over ther lips.

"Shhhh, I will answer all your questions over lunch. That is if

the rest of your lovely friends can part with Miss Anderson for just

one afternoon," He bowed as he spoke.

"But of course," Raye, the raven-haired preistess answered.

"That is if you kids promise to behave yourselves," She eyed them up

suspiciously.

"I make no such promises," replied Greg with a playful grin.

"Well, at least remember Amy, you must be home by 5 to dine

with your mother," Mina butted in.

"Don't worry, I'll remember," Off the couple ran, their

destination unclear.

They ran. Amy turned around as she ran to yell "Thank you", She

almost ran into a parked car, but Greg pulled her out of the way just

in time.

"You better be careful. You could get hurt not watching where

you're going," he scolded her.

After stopping for a couple burgers they went to the park.

Under a huge oak tree they sat, the leaves shading they from the harsh

sun.

"How long are you here for?"

"Forever, My dad got a big promotion. The only requirement was

that he lived in Tokyo. So here I am. Now, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How have you been? Ummmm, Amy, do you, what I mean is, have

you, is there anybody. . . a guy?"

Amy got what he was trying to say. She smiled and quickly

erased his fears by grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her.

"Never," Then she left a series of butterfly kisses from his

ear down to the corner of his mouth. Finally she put her arms around

him and pationatly kissd his lips. So long she had desired to do this.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. With this

movement and more intensity added by his lips he was begging for more.

She willingly opened her mouth with a slight sigh. He thanked her by

gently masaging her lips with his own.

In need for air they separated. Greg put his hand on Amy's

cheeck, rubbing it sofly with his thumb. That was their first real

kiss.

"I love you Blue." Blue was her nickname to him. This was

because of her blue Mercury costume, her blue hair, her favorite color,

and her eyes. How Greg loved her eyes.

"I love you too." she whispered, her voice shaking with

affection. A single tear fell from her eye and landed on Greg's thumb.

He replaced his thumb with his cheek. There they sat, holding each

other, just thankful for every moment. Sleep came apon them.Amy woke up

to the sun setting in her eyes, below the sheild of leaves. They were still

leaning against the oak. It felt so good to wake up in Greg's arms.

Then reality sank in. Her MOTHER!

"Greg! Greg wake up!"

"Huh, what?"

"What time is it?"

(Yawn) "6:10, Shit, I was supposed to have you home over an hour

ago."

"I gotta go!" She kissed him on the cheek and left him to clean

up their now ant infested lunch. She turned around while running to

catch one last glimpse of him. Her head then had intercourse with the

street lamp.

"Ow, great, now I'm going to have a bruise on my forhead!"

Quickly picking herself up she continued her way home.

Loving Amy

Chapter 2- Feelings inside

Amy turned the corner and started to walk up her cement

walkway. Her yard was large and green, full of flowers and trees, and

surrounded by a huge wall. She passed the fountin, complete with

spouting angel. She remembered back to when her father used to sit on

the cold base with her and tell her stories while he brushed the bright

colors onto the canvas in front of him.

Sometimes, she recalled, at the most exciting part of the

story, when he knew she was at the edge of her seat, he would pick her

up and throw her into the fountain. They would laught and splash each

other until her mother looked out the window to see their display.

She'd run out, armed with a towel and a repremand. Though, a smile

would always play apon her lips to contradict her harsh words.

Amy let out a slight sigh as she remembered. Now her parents

were divorced, and her dad travels through Europe, painting as he is

inspired. She gets paintings from him from time to time. He came to

town 5 years back for her birthday. That was the last time she had

seen him.

She walked in the huge doors of her small mansion. The marble

floor under her feet was newly washed, and a bit slippery. Her mom

appeared at the other end of the long hallway.

"Amy!"

She started running down the hall. Her feet slid out from under

her. She came sliding toward Amy on her butt. When she came to a stop

her arms were folded and she looked up at Amy surpressing a laugh.

"So, where were you? And MY GAWD what happened to your forehead?"

"Mother I'm sorry. Greg is back in town. We lost track of time. As for

the bruise, I ran into a street light. I wasn't watching where I was

going. But don't worry," she started to giggle, "I'm sure it doesn't

hurt as much as your rear end."

For a second there was a pause. The two just looked at each

other. Then came the duet of laughter that rang through the vacant

halls.

The understanding and trust that was shared by Amy and Mom was

increadable. Amy helped her mom up, and they went to go put ice on her

forhead. (And her mom's butt)

After the icedown they sat in the kitchen on the stools under

the cabnet. Amy grabbed a blue popcicle while her mom sipped a glass of

lemonade.

"So, Greg's back in town," She hinted.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaa," Amy teased.

"So, why exactly were you late anyway?" She lifted one brow.

"We were having a picnic in the park, under that big oak. We fell

asleep while just sitting there."

"Admiring the view huh?"

She started laughing hysterically over her own joke. Amy looked

down, hand on forehead, as if in discust, but the truth was she just

didn't want her mom to see the blush rising on her cheeks.

Had she gone too far with Greg? She asked herself. No, She

answered. They really hadn't gone too far. They did just right. They

showed love without lust. Life was starting to become right again.

"Well, I have to go and study. It's almost 7:00."

"O.k"

About an hour later the phone rang. Mrs. Andrewson answered.

"Hello, Anderson Residance."

"Hello Mrs. Anderson, this is Greg."

"Hello there Greg. Glad to hear from you again. Would you like to talk

to Amy?"

"No thanks. I know she studies around this time. I'd actually like to

talk to you. I want to appologize for not having Amy home ontime. You

see we fell asleep under this tree..."

"In the park, I heard. Don't worry 'bout it," She reassured Greg.

"Then I'm allowed to see Amy again?" A sudden hope was evident in his

voice.

"Of course. I know you are both good kids. Besides Greg, I don't think

either one of you could last very long without the other."

"Mrs. Anderson, I love Amy. I would die before I'd let..."

"Greg, you don't have to say anything to prove yourself. I can just

tell by the tone in your voice."

"Thanks. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Bub-bye," She sighed as she hung up the phone. She remembered when her

ex-husband used to talk to her mom that way. But somehow, this was

different. Like their love was going to last, and had already survived

many battles. But, she thought, Why does my 15 year old daughter

have someone to love her, when I feel so alone. If anyone deserves it

it's Amy though.

Karen Anderson stepped outside on the patio. It was an

unusually warm night for the season, but she still shivered as she

hugged her body. The darknes surrounded her, except for the porch light

to her back. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"I miss you." She said to the air. "A little more eyery day." She knew

he couldn't hear her, but what if he could? "It wouldn't matter." She

told herself. Right then and there she decided to start dating. There

was a man at work who had asked her to dinner before. She told him that

she just didn't feel right dating yet. He let it go at that. "So, I

wonder if he'd like to join me Friday for a little Italian meal."

Up in a loft of an appartment a 40-yearold child paints the

reflection of the moon on the body of waters it shines apon. As he

looks at the water his mind begins to drift back to the little girl

he left behind 9 years ago. His little Amy. He had been there for her

10th birthday, now she was 15, what did she look like? Was she smart?

Of course she was, he remembered that she was very bright.

"What else can I remember about her? He asked himself. "Chess, she

loved chess. And books, the girl had a ton of books. She loved water

too. But she didn't have any friends. I often wondered why. Karen said

that it was because she intimidated them, not meaning to of course, but

she was just so mature for her age. She was the sweetest little girl

born. Karen...Oh Karen, why did I leave you?" He ran his fingers

through his hair as he thought. "This painting will go to them, yes

this time I will address it to both of them." He brushed the pallet

again, making a blue ripple in the water. He thought back to the old

saying about how the world is like a pond of water, each thing we do

causes ripples that affect other parts of the pond. "How did my ripples

affect them, my family..."

Amy took the last bite of her muffin as she hurried out the

door. She noticed, as she opened the door to go to school, a package

was leaning against the house. Amy kneedled down and read the tag on

it. She was surprised to see her father's name on it. Forgetting about

school she ran back into the house and toop open the brown package. She

picked up the shimmering pond with the moon so brightly above it. Her

mouth hung open in awe. A tear slipped down her cheek.

Beautiful. she whispered fingering the water. Setting the picture

down she picked up the envolope that had fallen out of the package. She

opened it and read the scribling cursive aloud.

"My two fair ladies, you feel as if you are as far away as the moon. I

hope the two of you like the picture, I thought of you tow the whole

time I was painting it. I will be at this address for some time if

either of you wish to write me. How I how you would. You have no idea

how I yearn to hear from you, and if you could send a picture of you

Amy. I'm dying to see how you've grown."

With Love,

Michael Mizumo

Shaken up Amy tore the letter and not knowing how to react she

ran all the way to school. "He's not hurting us again," She thought as

she ran. "We've been through all of this. He doesn't love us. We've

been through all of this before. I won't let him hurt Mama. She doesn't

need a man she has me. She especially doesn't need that one," She

couldn't help but let her heart soften when she remembered the good

times the three of them had shared.

All thoughts were banashed from her mind when she saw Greg

waiting for her on the steps to the school. "Greg!" She flung herself

into his arms, immediately feeling safe.

"Amy..." Greg sighed.

"Awwwww, that is just too adorable," Squeeled the vivatios, with tears

streaming down her cheeks, blonde who had gotten to school early for

the first time in her life, just to see this.

"C'mon Meatball Head let's leave the happy love birds alone," Darien

steared his girlfriend away from Greg and Amy, though his intentions

were truly selfish. Serena's protests could be heard around the school.

Flushed, Greg let go of Amy, yet still keeping her hand for

safety. He looked up into her eyes, but was met with the site of her

bruise on her forehead. "What happened?" His face evendentaly showing

worry.

"Huh?"

"Your forehead! Are you o.k?"

"Oh, yea. I wasn't looking where I was going yesterday when I was

running home...and I kinda ran into a lightpole," she looked down

embarrased.

"A lightpole, you ran into a lightpole. Was it moving?" They both burst

into laughter at the cheap joke. Still giggling they walked into their

mutual homeroom. Amy was so excited to have Greg with her in homeroom.

She sat at a two-person table all alone. It was o.k since she got there

early purposely to study, but it would be so nice to have someone,

especially Greg, to study with.

After Greg had signed in with the teacher he sat by Amy. The

two slightly nerdy yet happy teenagers sat in the back of the room in

their little secluded table studying. About 15 min. later the rest of

the class walked in. Before anyone noticed "the new kid" which they

both knew people would, and Greg would not be left alone for the rest

of they day, Greg leaned over and whispered in Amy's ear, "Do you

realize how beatiful you are?"

She looked up at him, her eyes full of emotion. He smiled apon

her temderly.

"Hey! Is there a new kid?" A blonde cheerleader with a thick valley

girl accent asked loudly.

No, I'm a figment of your imagination. Thought Greg. The girl bubbily

walked over to him.

"Hey, I'm Tiffani," She said in a bouncy, and yes, quite annoying

voice.

"I'm Greg," He held out his hand to shake hers, but instead of a

handshake she held her hand, very princess like, while Greg just shook

her arm. It reminded him of shaking a dead fish.

"Well Greg, why don't you come and switch places with the guy who

usually sits with me. That way we can get to know each other better."

batting her eyelashes she giggled then resumed chewing her gum like a cow.

"Actually Tiffani, I'm very hapy right here, but thank you." He smiled

his best fake smile. Actually he wanted to be alone and just talk to

Amy again. So Tiffani was getting on his nerves.

"Oh come now, don't be shy. I don't bite ya know," again she giggled.

Greg was really getting irritated.

"No, I didn't know, but thanks for telling me." He picked up Amy's hand

and interwined their fingers. Amy blushed a deep scarlet.

"Oh, well, if sitting over here ever gets boring. Which," She looked

directly at Amy, "I know will very soon, I'm always...open." Amy, for

the first time, was very insulted. This little slut of school spirit

wasn't going to be trying to get HER guy if she had anything to say

about it.

"Well, she's open until she's pregnant that is, then you'd have to wait

a little while." Smugly Amy tightened her grip on Greg's hand. Shocked,

Tiffani wasn't going to let this slide.

"Oh really, and may I ask what do you got that I don't got, except

maybe the training bra's your still in," Greg was about to flip out on

the intruder but Amy beat him to it.

She calmly stated, "I got Greg don't I?" Tiffani could only walk back

to her desk. The teacher had senced a commotion and walked over. She

followed her back to her seat.

"And you always will." Greg said in response to Amy. He kissed her

forehead. He was so proud of her for standing up for herself. He glowed

with happiness just to know that she got that mad with another girl

flirting with him. How he loved her.

After school Amy went to the place where her group usually

stands. They stood and talked for a few minutes, then Amy proclaimed

that she had to go study. "Can I walk you home?" Greg asked shyly.

"Sure," Amy smiled and looped her arm through Greg's as they walked to

her house.

"Here Amy let me carry your books," He took the brown handheld

breifcase type bookbad off of her as she blushed and said a timid thank

you. Greg loved to make her all shy. It showed the innocence of the

relationship.

On the way home they talked of calculis problems. It was just

their style. Coming to the wall around Amy's house and approching the

gate Greg handed Amy back her bookbage.

"Would you like to come in?"

"No, we both have to get to our studies, and we would be...distracted,"

"O.k then." She set down her books and gave Greg a bear hug, "I'm so

glad your home again." Before he could respond she placed her lips on

his. Dropping his own books he responded and held her waist tight. A

shiver ran down Amy's back. It was a closed innocent kiss, but it meant

so much more. They parted and Amy picked up her books and ran into the

house.

Unknowingly to Amy there awaited a whole knew experience...

Amy walked into her house with a sigh. Her lips still tingled

from her chaste kiss with Greg. Life all fit into its place right about

now. Having Greg just made things right, and sensible. She walked over

to the answering machine seeing its blinking light. She pressed the

button expecting to hear the usual "Amy, I'll be late for dinner, go

ahead and eat without me." But instead she heard,

"Ames, honey, if you wouldn't mind, could you pick up the house a bit.

Make sure it looks perfect. I have a...friend coming over tonight. I

want things to look good for him. He's really nice Amy; you'll love

him. I'll love him...I hope. We're going to order Chinese and bring it

back with us. I'll get you the usual."

Taken back Amy just looked at the machine. They had a staring

contest for about 5 minutes, the machine won. Amy took a little tour of

the house, picking up, as she went, not sure what to think, just kind

of wondering aimlessly. Finally, after completely circling the house,

she sat back down in the chair next to the answering machine, and just

looked at it again. "Mom? Are you out of your mind? It's like you're

bringing in an outsider. He'll hurt us. But no, that isn't right. I

have Greg. Mom must want someone too. Of course she does. In fact this

guy must be great to have caught Mom's fancy. I think I'd like to have

a father figure around. It might be good for Greg too, that way he

won't feel so dominantly surrounded by women. And Mom and I can stay up

late and talk about our guys together. I mean, usually you wouldn't

talk about that stuff with your mother, but it might be different if

she was dating too. We're so close now it could only bring us closer,

with the right attitude," With her newfound look on things Amy finished

picking up the house. Everything was perfect. She ran upstairs to call

two of her friends, who would pass this news along. They had a kind of

phone chain goin' on. Amy also wanted to change. She didn't want this

guy to see her in her school uniform. He might just be her new father

someday. Even if he wasn't, he was a brave soul to date a woman with a

teenage daughter. Amy decided she liked him already. "I hope my usually

bad judgement of people doesn't show through. I hated Serena at first,

I thought she was such a flake. I also thought Melvin would be the

funny kind," She laughed at herself.

After changing into Khaki pants and a blue velvet shirt she

settled down for a solid hour of studying. Giggling again, she thought

of how she would slip away after dinner and go up to her room and

study, like her mother had done for her countless times. What a switch.

Amy's attention was grabbed from her book when she heard the

click of the door open. She threw the book across the bed and grabbed

the phone. She pressed the speed dial button to call Greg. "He's HERE!

Pass the word along," Greg started the phone chain, so all would know

what was happening.

Amy slid off her bed, checked real quickly in the mirror and

descended the stairs. Her mother's laughter reaching her ears. Amy

smiled at hearing the laughter of both. She walked into the kitchen

where she was the new man feeding a piece of chicken into her mother's

mouth. She smiled. Her mother looked up and saw Amy.

"Mmmm Ames, glad you've come down." Karen pulled the man over to Amy.

He had kind eyes, yet a very stern looking face, even thought it was

filled with a smile. "This is Jim Delude," Her mom smiled at her

trophy.

"Hello their young lady. I've heard much about you," He shook

her hand hard, his grip caused a bit of pain in Amy's hand. She winced

but answered with a smile.

"Yes sir. It's nice to meet you too," Then she turned to her

mother not sure of what to say next. There was a pause in the

conversation.

"Why don't we sit and eat all together," Karen said as she felt

the uneasiness. The man glanced at Amy, then turned to grin at Karen.

"Sounds like a plan," he said picking the food off the counter and

setting it on the table. He was a tall and very muscular man.

"Wouldn't want to be on his bad side," Thought Amy as she helped him.

They all sat down.

"So Amy, I hear you're a really good student. Love to study eh?"

"Oh yes, I love to learn."

"Well that's just great. And you want to be a doctor, right?"

"Yes, it's my dream. Are you a doctor yourself?"

"Sure am. I am a proctologist," He stated proudly. Amy sat quietly not

wanting to giggle. Her mother was a pediatrician.

"That..must be...interesting," She wasn't sure how to respond. Her mom

saw the discomfort.

"You're lucky Ames. Now you have two doctors around to consult," She

turned to Jim. "Amy already studies to prepare for medschool," She was

so proud of her daughter.

"Ah, getting started early are ya? That's the way to do it. Smart

girl."

"Thank you," Amy ate fast to leave the two alone. "May I be excused? I

have a lot of studying to do tonight," She stood up and cleared her

dishes, shooting a mischievous glance at her mother. She caught it and

looked shot it right back at her. They both let out a chuckle. Jim

looked back and forth at the two wondering what he was in for.

A few hours filled of studying later the phone rang. "Hello,

Anderson residence."

"Hey Ames, we're dying here. What's up with the new Romeo in you

house?" The voice was unmistakably Lita's.

He's very nice. I think my mom really likes him. Other than

that all I know is that he's A proctologist," The room filled with

bottled up laughter. "But really, I shouldn't jest about that. He seems

an honorable sort of man,"

"O.k. Ames, just checking up on ya. I'll pass the word along. Good

luck."

"OK Lites, thanks." she hung up the phone and heart the exchange of

good-byes down the stairs. Then he listened as the front door clicked

shut.

"AAAAAAAAH!" A high pitch scream came from Karen as she sank to the

floor in front of the door. "He's perfect!"

Amy ran down the stairs to ask for details. Her mother, willing

to tell all, (with the ulterior motive that Amy would spill about her

own love life) took her by the wrist and they ran back up the stairs

into her Karen's bedroom. There they flopped on the bed facing each

other, on their stomachs and waved their feet in the air behind them.

Heads rested on hands they were ready.

"Well?" Amy probed much like her mother had done to her earlier.

"Well?" Her mother teased much like Amy had also done earlier.

"Mother!" Amy squealed.

"Haha, oh I see. You can leave me out of you're love life, but heaven

forbid I not tell you anything," She wrinkled her brow.

"I'm sorry, I'll spill. Just tell me what happened. I want the

details." Amy whined.

"Ok ok, don't have a cow. He was wonderful. Ahhh, we ate the rest of

our dinners then had some ice cream. He was simply adorable. He poured

the chocolate syrup over the vanilla ice cream in the shape of a heart.

I mean it was corny but..."

"No, That is adorable," Amy sighed.

"Then we cuddled on the couch by the fireplace until the fire just died

away," A smile slowly came to her lips. "He told me that I was unlike

any woman he had ever met. It made me feel so special. When we got up

to go he kissed me on the corner of the mouth. He left me wanting more,

yet so content with this. I don't know. I probably sound stupid,

especially to a 15 year-old.

"No no, I know what you mean. Greg gives me that feeling all the time. I

can't believe I'm telling my mother this. But anyway, I love it when

Greg kisses me there. I think it's like the male secret. We women have

so many little tricks to drive men crazy, I think kissing us in that

spot is their way of getting us back for it," Amy blushed as her mom

looked at her like she had just explained the secret of life.

"Amy I didn't know you...what I mean is..."

"I know what you mean mom. We're so lucky to have found this feeling at

such a young age, Greg and I. But mother, we feel it," Amy said with a

sudden timidity to her voice.

"I'm so glad Amy. Now lets see. What other cute things can we say about

"our guys"," she giggled as she said this. "You know Jim gave me this

nick-name today. He told me that I was his star, because he wished on a

star to find someone to care about, and the next day I asked him out.

So I'm his Lucky Star," They sighed in unison.

"Greg calls me Blue because he says he loves my blue eyes, hair

and... it's my favorite color," She scolded herself for almost

saying about Sailor Mercury.

"How incredibly sweet. He seems to love you Amy," Karen stated

matter-o-factly. Now Amy had to ask something that had been playing on

her mind.

"Mom, why isn't he married?"

"He was. But his wife divorced him because she met another man. That's

all he told me," she pursed her lips. "Amy, you have something really

special with Greg. Something that not a lot of people can find now a

day. Remember this, if nothing else. Don't ever let him go because of

anyone or anything. Don't let him go unless he or you just don't think

it feels right anymore,"

Mr. Mizumo sat in his loft again looking out onto the water. "I

wonder if they like the picture. Will they write?"

The picture was in Amy's room on the wall beside her bed, where she

could ponder it's meaning.

Amy went off to school again, the usual routine. As she opened

the door she saw that Jim had parked his car outside in their driveway.

"What's he doing?" She wondered. Her mom was always early to work, so

she was long gone.

"Amy, hey kid! So did I happen to catch your mom?"

"No, she left over an hour ago. Ya have to get up pretty early to beat

her."

"Seems that's the way for you too. School doesn't start for another hour

does it?"

"No, but I always go early, just to get some extra work done. Besides,

so does my boyfriend," She decided to try to become relaxed around him,

her mother certainly was.

"Ahhh, I see. So that's the case. Just like your mother," He looked up at

her mother's bedroom window.

"Well, I'll be seeing you," Amy started to walk in the direction of the

school.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you yet," His tone of voice was a bit

threatening. Amy started to get a bit scared.

"I, I'm sorry. Did you want something else?" She looked at him

skeptically.

"Yeah, don't be home tonight. I'm coming over, and I want the house to

your mom and myself of course. Don't look at me like that, I'm not

going to do anything like that. I just want to... be alone with her."

Amy was freaked out. What was this? He noticed the look on her face. He

suddenly became friendly again. "Ahh, you know what it's like to want

to be with the person you care about right?"

"Yea, I do," Amy decided that he was just feeling in an awkward

position, and that was just how he seemed when put in that spot. She

brushed it off. "Sure, I'll go to Greg's tonight till about 9, is that

good?"

"9:30 and you have a deal. You can go now," Amy just started to leave

without a word.

"I wonder what that was all about?"

Later she arrived at school, Greg waiting for her outside like

before. She decided not to tell him about it. She didn't want to worry

him for no reason. He jumped to conclusions very quickly when

concerning Amy's well being.

Amy saw that Greg looked a little annoyed. "Greg!" She walked

up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "What's wrong?" She cocked her

head to the side in concern.

"Ah, that Tiffani girl was here again. She was trying to get me to go

out with her, and dump you. To tell you the truth I think she's just

enjoying the chase,"

"As long as the fox is too cunning, the hound can have all the fun in

chasing she wants," Amy said fully trusting Greg.

"The fox is too in love with the princess," Greg knew that was lame,

but he didn't care.

"Then the princess is going to skin the hound if she's not careful."

The princess got a coy smile on her face.

"Well, fair princess of all the hunting lands, here comes the hound."

"So like Greg, did you decide yet. I'm surprised it took you this

long."

"Yea like Tiffini," Greg mocked her, "I decided to go with the girl

who's like soooo pretty." Tiffani smiled triumphantly at Amy.

"'Bout time." She looped her arm through Gregs. He got a confused look

on his face.

"Wait I said the pretty one. Ready to go Ames?" Now it was Amy's turn

to have the triumphant look. But she had noticed something that

couldn't go untouched.

"Oh and Tiffani, I'm afraid that the fibers in your lower garment are

not completely linked,"

"How .bout using normal words," She sneered.

"You're fly's open." Tiffani looked down and turned red. Greg laughed

all the way to the classroom.

"Oh Greg, can I stay at your place till about 9:30 tonight. I know it's

short notice, and that's kinda late on a school night, but it would be

really appreciated," She gave him a puppy dogface.

"Sure Blue, I love to have you. Why though?"

"My mom and her new boyfriend wanted sometime to sit and talk alone.

And I think they'd feel more comfortable if they didn't have to worry

about me walking into the room."

"Well, I'm very happy to have you in the room, all the time if

possible." He gave her a little boy devil smile, she returned it with

and angel typeface. They looked like the perfect couple at that point.

The teacher noted this when she looked up at that point. She giggled to

herself happy Amy finally had someone to talk to.

Greg picked up Amy's hand under the desk. She sighed a happy

sigh as they went on to talk about scientific equations.

The day went slowly for Amy. She got to go home with Greg

today. She got to spend all evening with him. She got to do her

homework with him. YES! Greg met her at her last class.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded. He picked up her books as random

people in the hall watched this they sighed. With two brief cases in

one hand/under one arm and Amy's hand in the other Greg walked out a

happy man. He new he looked like on of those suckered guys, but Amy was

worth it, and he knew if he asked she'd be the one holding both book

bags.

They arrived at Greg's house and walked in. There were still a

lot of boxes not yet unpacked. Greg's parents were still at work and

wouldn't get home till around 6 or 7. Amy decided that they should make

a dinner for them, but before they did anything Amy had to call her mom

at the office.

"Mom? Yea, sorry to bother you, but I'm at Greg's. I'll be here till

about 9:30. O.k?"

"Sure Ames, just remember that you're only 15, and I don't want to be a

grand-mother at the moment."

"Mother! Ugh, so is Jim coming tonight?"

"Yes, we've decided to go swimming in the indoor pool. Guess what he

did, it was sooo sweet. He bought me a real rose and a chocolate rose.

He said that he had to buy both because I was prettier than the real

rose, and sweeter than the chocolate one. So he thought that it just

might make up for that if he bought me both," Her mom squealed. Amy

squealed back at her, and Greg looked at her like she was a nut bar.

Amy just blew him a kiss in response. He just shook his head and looked

at the ground.

"Glad you're happy mom."

"I am. I am so happy." Amy hung up the phone and went back to Greg.

They decided to study for a couple hours and then make the dinner,

which was decided to be hamburgers.

Upstairs in Greg's room they set out an array of books covering

most of the floor. It was a sight that would make any normal student

cringe. But they were happy. Amy was reading out loud an interesting

fact she had just read in one of the books. They had now been studying

for a few hours, rarely talking. The suspense was getting to Greg. He

wanted to kiss her so bad. He was really close looking over her

shoulder at the book. She could feel his chest against he shoulder. Her

heart thumped. When she looked up from the book, without a word Greg

caught her lips in his. Amy dropped the book as if she had never held

it. She placed her hands around Greg's chest. He held her shoulders

tightly, but with certain gentleness that only the purest love has.

Their mouths opened a spark surged through Amy's body.

That warm feeling that Amy always experiences when with Greg

washed over her body. Like before the kiss ended up opening. Greg's

tongue tingled as he felt Amy's touching it. He let out a sigh,

enjoying the moment, hoping it never passes. Amy gripped onto the back

of Greg's shirt. She held him as tight as she could. As they came out

of the kiss she just lied her head on his chest.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me, just loving me."

"Just returning the favor," Greg smiled and kissed Amy's forehead. They

stayed like that for about five minutes when Greg pointed out that they

hadn't made the hamburgers yet. They sighed and got up to do so.

"Hamburger...HaMburger...Ham...burger," Greg repeated. Amy looked over

and raised one eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She shook her head as if discusted. (when in

reality she thought it was cute)

"Why do they call it a hamburger..when it's made from a cow. Wouldn't

it be just as simple to call it a beef burger. And what do you do it

you want to have ham on a bun, then what would you call that?"

"I...dunno. Maybe Lita knows." Amy went back to flipping the burger.

"Do you think this will be what it's like when we're older and

married?" Greg came up behind Amy and put his arms around her waist.

Amy looked back at him.

"Better, cause every day I'm with you things seem better," Amy said.

Greg kissed her ear and went back to making the fries.

Just on time Greg's parents walked through the door. They were

happy to see Amy. They thought she was the perfect girl for Greg. She

was always welcome in their house. Of course they were even happier to

see the ready-made dinner.

"Nothing fancy, but we wanted to make something," Amy looked at them

thoughtfully. They smiled back. In their minds they thought She's a

keeper

Dinner was long. They ended about 8:30. Greg's parents offered

to do dishes, so that they could spend the last hour together. They

went up into Greg's room and sat on the bed. Greg leaned on the wall

behind him while Amy's head was on his lap. They both read their own

books. That was enough.

When Amy got home it was a quarter to ten. Her mom tackled her

at the door. All that she said was "I love him, I really love him."

Then she went dancing through the rest of the house, and on up to her

room. Amy smiled and walked up to her own room, feeling as if she too

could dance on up.

Well THAT'S ALL. Really hope you liked this. Next chapter all the dark stuff starts to happen. So prepare yourself. It will get confusing.

Hopes that I don't confuse myself in the process Please email me.

Thanks.


End file.
